Saved
by SunsetWanderer
Summary: Munkustrap saves Demeter from her biggest nightmare, Macavity... read authors note at beginning of the story for full info! rated 'cuz i have to rate it... please R


**this is a little one-shot i wrote to explain demeter's thoughts about macavity. it's a run-off of my multi-chapter story: demeter's jellicle ball. in the info section, i wrote what demeter thinks of macavity. this story goes into more detail on that piece of information! please ENJOY! and don't forget to review!**

**disclaimer: i don't own the jellicles, nor the junkyard...**

* * *

_Bartholomew's last moment was one of pure chaos. A low rumbling sound, accompanied by a maniacal laugh tore through the air. And then the ground dropped out from underneath his paws._ "Halo!"_ he cried out, looking around frantically for the familiar form of his mate. She came running to him. He tucked her under his shoulder and held her close to him. He never let her go. The maniacal laugh reverberated throughout the shaking structure once more. The entire building jolted to the side. There was a phenomenal crash, and then there was darkness._

* * *

Demeter's body shook with sobs as she took in the damage. The forms that belonged to her parents were so crumpled she couldn't make out whether it was rubble or a cat. Macavity stood by her side, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. Demeter broke away from him and whirled around.

"are you happy now macavity?" she snarled with her teeth bared. "Have you finally found what you were looking for? Happiness? Power?" she snarled. The ginger tom looked down at his feet. He gave her no answer. "Now our parents are dead, and it's all YOUR fault!" she flung the accusation at him.

He still said nothing. The grief at losing her parents overpowered her emotions and she slumped on the ground, and sobbed loudly and uncontrollably. She recomposed herself and stood up. She looked at her brother. "No" he answered. "What?" she snapped. "I'm not happy. You have made me realise that." He stepped up to her and took her paws. "I won't be truly happy until you become my mate" Demeter looked at him and ripped her paws from his.

She turned away, aghast. "I'm your sister for god's sake! No macavity, no, no, no. I won't do it. I have done as you asked for so long, but I won't any longer. You treated me with respect, but I was just another pawn to be used in your game. Macavity, my parents are dead now. I quit." Demeter said, and began to walk away. "wait." Macavity said. Demeter stopped. "You said 'my' parents. You were meant to say 'our'"

Demeter turned around, and with an apologetic expression replied, "no, I was right the first time. The moment our parents died I became an only child for all I care. Sorry macavity, but you're on your own now." And she turned around and began walking again. In a mad fit of rage, Macavity grabbed Demeter's arm. His claws had descended, and they sliced through the tender flash. She howled in pain. Macavity shoved her against a wall. "You'll be mine Demeter, one way or another" he snarled in her face. She squirmed and tried to free herself. "Help!" she cried.

"Jellicles! Anybody!" Macavity covered her mouth. She bit down on his paw. He howled in rage and hit her across her face. Three deep, red and raw slits appeared. Macavity grabbed her arms and covered her face. He planted his body in front of hers so no one could see what he was doing.

* * *

Munkustrap was doing his evening patrol when he heard the massive crash in a street near where he was. It was still on Jellicle territory, so he wanted to know what had happened. When he was about a block away, he heard a howl of pain, followed by a howl of rage. He barked a few orders. "Alonzo! Get the other toms and jenny here, now!" and he ran towards the sound.

His heart stopped. Under a pile of rubble, lay two bloodied and broken forms of cat. The dust was still clearing, and he had no idea whether one of the forms belonged to his mate. Then he shifted his eyes to the wall. What he saw created a rage he had never felt before within him. Demeter, his mate, lay bruised under Macavity, open to the scrutiny of his claws. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jenny, Bomba, Skimble, Jerrie, and other cats from the junkyard.

Munkustrap jumped. He landed on Macavity's back. Macavity tumbled forward. Demeter had seen Munkustrap coming, and she rolled out of the way just in time. "Take Demeter and go!" he ordered, as he and Macavity circled around each other. "We won't leave you!" Alonzo cried. Jenny took Demeter, and she and bomba joined forces to nurse her. They took her back to the junkyard. "Just go! I'll be fine" Munkustrap shouted, injecting a tiny tremor of pleading into his voice.

He heard a thud beside him and turned his head to see Alonzo. "I'm not letting you alone on this one, Munk" he said, and turned his attention back to Macavity. Munkustrap grinned. Macavity hissed and lunged at Alonzo. Alonzo side-stepped and used the moment Macavity was off guard to land a blow in his side. Macavity snarled, "Give over Munkustrap! She is mine!"

Munkustrap bared his jaws and hissed. "She was mine long before you recruited her." he snarled back. Macavity seemed taken with rage. Then he did something which caught all of the cats off guard. He jumped up the wall, and sped along on top of it until he reached a higher one that lead towards the city.

"I will return for her Munkustrap, let it be known!" and then he vanished. Alonzo, Skimble and Jerrie looked quite struck. "Now I know why he's the blasting mystery cat," Jerrie mumbled. "Why?" Skimble asked. "Because he doesn't have the blasted balls to save himself in a fight." The toms laughed, and returned to the junkyard.

* * *

Demeter's scratches and bruises had disappeared. She had healed in record time. She sat upon the TSE car, looking at the stars. Sensing a body behind her, she instinctively leaned back. She leaned back into a warm, furry and strong chest. Munkustrap's arms closed around her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Why the sigh?" he asked her, looking down into her green eyes. "I'm so happy you're not hurt." She told him. Munkustrap smiled at her, but he knew she was trying to say something else. "What is it?" he said again, slightly more serious. "I'm scared" she whispered, barely audible. "Scared for what?" Munkustrap inquired, nuzzling her nose with his.

"For _him_. I don't want to face him again. I'm so afraid he'll take me from everything I love. That includes you" she whispered, taking her eyes from his and looking at the dark and dimly lit beyond. Munkustrap felt anger at himself, for not being able to make her happy, make her feel safe. "He will never get to you." He began, sheer determination in his voice. "I would rather die than let that mongrel of a cat get his paws on you. I will protect you with my life, Demeter, never doubt that, even once."

Demeter looked up at him, with so much love in her eyes she feared her heart would burst apart. Munkustrap returned her gaze. He was pulled down by the deep pools of forest-green, and before he realised what was happening, he had pressed his lips to hers. After a while, he pulled away, and was content just to sit with her, and take everything in.

Demeter felt the same. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat; music to her ears. And even later, when the two mates retired to their den, Munkustrap refused to let go of her. And that is how they fell asleep, Munkustrap holding her with all the love and tender care he was capable of, and Demeter resting her head on his chest, taking it all in.

* * *

**liked it? please review!**


End file.
